


Boys in the band

by Ammmmmmmirongmaoer



Category: PXNZ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammmmmmmirongmaoer/pseuds/Ammmmmmmirongmaoer
Kudos: 2





	Boys in the band

彭磊第一次见到庞宽，是庞宽蹲在live house的门前，一脸冷漠地看着进进出出的男男女女。庞宽格外地瘦小，能清晰地看见弯曲的膝盖上瘦削的骨骼的形状。  
可能就是这种不合时宜的样子让彭磊忍不住多在庞宽面前停留了一秒，于是彭磊看见小男孩抬起了头，扯出一个灿烂无比的笑容，“能把身份证借我用一下吗？”  
当然是不可以的，彭磊意识到眼前的人肯定还没有成年。“求你了，我身份证丢了，就想进去看看演出。”  
彭磊本着教育未成年人的心态，结结巴巴地对庞宽进行了批评教育，“你这样，不好啊……不好，你得回家了现在已经不早了。”他说这话的时候不敢抬头看庞宽的眼睛，他害怕看到刚刚那双在灯光下闪闪发光的眼睛带上了失望的色彩。他不知道是如何落荒而逃了，好像是因为队友在叫他赶紧准备演出要开始了。  
彭磊在第二次看到庞宽的时候坚信，小孩是真的很难搞。庞宽这回藏在不远处黑洞洞的墙角，又叫住了他，“彭磊，你就想想办法带我进去呗。”  
彭磊猛地回头就看见了那个瘦小的小男孩一脸无辜地朝他提着无理的要求。  
“不行啊，你这样子看起来太明显了，他们会骂我的，到时候我们两个都被赶出来了怎么办。”  
“你不是主唱吗？”  
“可live house又不是我开的。”  
庞宽特别懂事似的主动跑走了，彭磊不知为何有点落寞地看着他的背影。彭磊希望以后还能看见他，他知道迟早有一天他会在台下看见庞宽，他知道自己不应该打消掉庞宽的热情。但是他忘记问等待的期限能有多长，庞宽已经一个月没有出现了。  
彭磊第三次见到庞宽是演出结束之后，人群已经散得差不多了，他刚门就看见从台阶上颤颤巍巍站起来的庞宽，蹦跶着跑了过来。  
庞宽穿了厚厚的外套但还是不住地发抖，看起来应该是在冷风里坐了太久已经被冻透了。彭磊还压抑住自己心中的窃喜和关怀，皱着眉头问他，“你干嘛还等到现在啊，不冷吗？”  
庞宽还未回答他，彭磊就要脱下自己的外套给他披上。刚把拉链拉下来，就看见庞宽使劲摇着头逞强似的拒绝自己，然后又被温暖吸引，忍不住缩到自己怀里，把冰凉的脸和手都贴着自己的胸口。“别给我，太冷了你也会被冻感冒的。我就呆一小会儿，一会会就好。”  
彭磊就只能努力把外衣也盖在庞宽的脊背上，用手环住他抱着。他的衣服不大，但庞宽瘦瘦小小，和他两人刚刚好能缩进来。彭磊就这样和他站在黑暗中默不作声了很久，久到彭磊已经习惯了庞宽呼吸的节奏，已经习惯了望着庞宽细软的被风吹过的头发，就像曾经上学时望着窗外在风中晃动的草地出神。  
庞宽把下巴靠在彭磊肩上，歪着头请求他，“我可以预定你吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“就是……你能不能一直就这样下去，等到我成年，我就快过生日了。你能不能在那一天什么都别干，陪我看场演出。然后，不要找女朋友，也不要找男朋友。我知道有几个蜜特喜欢你。”  
彭磊等到自己心中的窃喜慢慢奔流过去以后才斩钉截铁地回答道：“不可能！”  
然后他就看到了庞宽亮晶晶又迷茫的眼神死死盯着他，努力掩盖住自己失落的情绪。庞宽在这个年纪肯定还没在情感上经历过真正刻骨铭心的伤害，他现在如此干净纯粹，不像彭磊他自己吧。他已经变得胆小懦弱又善于逃避了，但是庞宽用那么清瘦的身子站在那里，好像无端地拥有本不该属于自己的勇敢。  
在这个年纪遇到自己真是太好了，彭磊又在自恋了。他是最不擅长拒绝和抛弃的那一个人。“你也不能空手就预定到我吧，总得给点表示什么的。”  
彭磊看着庞宽乖巧地点点头，完全没想到自己低估了庞宽作恶的能力。  
比如庞宽明明吃过了食堂却偏偏说自己饿了，明明衣服上还带点肉包子的味儿还要彭磊带他去吃肯德基。然后庞宽拿着儿童套餐里附送的派大星笑得一脸灿烂，看起来就像个脑子还没长好的初中生。彭磊却连头都不敢抬起来，毕竟餐厅里所有人都用一种看变态的眼神看着他。  
比如又是一次演出之后，庞宽这回裹着巨大的羽绒服出现了。彭磊贫了他两句，庞宽却笑吟吟地当他的面打开了拉链。庞宽里面什么都没穿，白花花的嫩肉和漂亮的锁骨一览无余。彭磊只得别过头去让庞宽把衣服穿好，还得憋回去忍不住想要骂出声的脏话。  
比如庞宽非要当着他的面抽烟，彭磊拦不住，拦了也没用，但还是要念叨几句。庞宽就故意把呼出来的烟都吐在了彭磊脸上。彭磊只能闷声闷气地叫他下回别这样了。庞宽后来才从别人那里得知这个举动的意思是“想操你”，更加得意了。  
庞宽生日那天，彭磊送了他一张演出门票和一块非常漂亮的手表。庞宽虽然从来不戴手表，但是兴高采烈地当着彭磊的面戴上了。  
他们去看演出时入场得有点早，站到了第一排的位置，但很快人群就涌现出来了，彭磊告诉庞宽不论如何都要抓着护栏别撒手。事情超出了他们的预期，这支来演出的乐队格外地受众，观众们开始吼叫，起哄，在音乐响起的时候胡乱撞击着四周。庞宽在被一瓶啤酒泼到后就懵了，然后他发现他身后有人一直在故意压着他，故意随着人浪把他扑倒在栏杆上，又差点被那个人带倒在地。  
他转身想打人，但是彭磊从身边挪到他身后环住了他。“现在行了吧？”彭磊凑在他耳边说。庞宽就又乖乖地趴在护栏上，彭磊的两只手也死死攥着护栏，庞宽现在一点也不挤了。他能感觉到彭磊为他挡住了身边所有狂躁的人群，他扭过头去想道谢，但是彭磊用下巴顶了顶他的头发，“专心看演出。”  
演出结束后彭磊第一次提出要打车回家，理由是他为了庞宽快被身后的人打死了，估计淤青三天也好不了。庞宽本来也不喜欢走路，但是他怕和彭磊相处的时间因此缩短。  
“师傅，可以抽烟吗？”彭磊坐上车以后居然问道。  
“抽吧抽吧，车窗摇下来就行。”  
然后彭磊吸了一口烟吐到车窗外以后问庞宽，“你家住哪呢？”庞宽没回答他，他不想回家，沉默了一会后彭磊望着他笑了，往他的脸上呼出一口烟雾。然后庞宽夺下彭磊手中的烟扔到窗外，彭磊顺着他的方向就吻了上去。  
车开动了，庞宽第一次彻夜没有回家。  
彭磊家的暖气没关，庞宽一进门就觉得暖烘烘的，但这还不够，他脱下了外套就钻进被窝里取暖。  
“哎你洗完澡再上来啊，脏死了。”彭磊虽这么说着但也凑了过来，闻着庞宽发丝间的啤酒花味。闻久了他就觉得有点醉了，忍不住想要更多。庞宽现在应该是完全属于他了，各种意义上的，合情合理地属于他了。  
他刚在思考这块奶油蛋糕应该先动哪里的时候，庞宽的手就摸索了过来，在被窝里仗着自己看不见乱摸一气，又和彭磊的皮带较上了劲。好不容易打开以后就拽着裤子想往下扒，但是彭磊侧躺着扒不下来。  
“你帮帮我呀。”庞宽说话带了点鼻音更像是在撒娇了，可能是有点感冒了，彭磊有点担心。他把庞宽严实地裹在被子里，半跪在庞宽身上。庞宽已经自己把衬衫的扣子解开一半了，脸红红地望着他。彭磊又接手，把白衬衫完全打开以后也不敢让庞宽完全脱光。脱去庞宽的外裤后庞宽瘦削的双腿第一次展示在彭磊眼前，他躺着乖乖地让头发贴在额头上，摆出任由彭磊摆布的姿势。  
彭磊在把庞宽内裤脱下之前已经硬得受不了了，看到他握住庞宽的阴茎以后庞宽下意识地哼出声，腰往上顶了一下，显示出漂亮的腹部线条和肋骨，乳头也因为刺激挺立着后，理智差点被彻底击碎。  
他给庞宽扩张时已经不知道到底是谁在经受折磨了，庞宽被他的手指操得彻底瘫软在床上，又扭动着腰希望得到更多。彭磊还未能被抚慰的阴茎也硬得发疼，他解开裤链，牵引着庞宽握住，庞宽起初还肯给他认真撸动着，但随之加到第三根手指后，庞宽已经不知道该如何去动作了。他只是拿手掌轻轻包裹着彭磊的阴茎，手心的汗把它浸得更湿。  
彭磊在插入后得到了庞宽凑在耳边的呻吟和渴求的吻。庞宽现在就像一条光滑纤瘦的，快要溺死在情欲中的鱼。庞宽在彭磊每一次挺入时都颤抖着攥紧彭磊的手，但是又强迫着自己把双腿打得更开，让彭磊能完完全全地进入他。  
庞宽在温热的室温和彭磊炽热的皮肤的包裹里，觉得自己快要被蒸发殆尽。他只顾把头抵在彭磊的面前，只顾着呻吟却忘记了呼吸。然后他缺氧了，他有那么一分钟停止了活动，只知道维持着现在的姿势让彭磊操入。他的视野已经模糊了，泪花早就在眼眶里，让他看不清彭磊的样子。  
然后彭磊突然加快的速度又让他回忆起了他应该要喘息，他突然大口地喘息着，叫着彭磊的名字。彭磊因此收到鼓舞，更加卖力地撞入他的最深处。庞宽的神经也被恶狠狠地一下下碾压着，然后他的意识又像做了心电复苏般渐渐恢复了过来。  
庞宽现在能清清楚楚地感受每一下的快感和疼痛，他的汗已经浸湿了衬衫。在他高潮时他一遍遍地在彭磊耳边念着他的名字，好像他找到了他的救星。彭磊也在他的抽泣和呻吟下射了出来。轻轻舔着庞宽额头和脸颊滑下的泪和汗水。  
庞宽是在彭磊环抱着他，对他不厌其烦地一遍遍说着“我爱你”中睡着的。他一开始还抓着彭磊的手喃喃地回应，到最后他的梦里都充斥着各种各样的彭磊，那些彭磊都也抱着他对他说着爱他。  
然后他被闹钟惊醒，天还没亮，六点多了，庞宽该去上课了。庞宽其实不想去，但是他回忆起彭磊每次赶他回家的理由都是“明天还要上课呢吧。”他就挣扎着要翻身下床，可身上每个地方都疼得要命。  
但是彭磊拽住他，又把他拽回到自己怀里，彭磊用明显还沉浸在梦中的语气对庞宽说，“睡觉吧，偶尔逃学一次也可以。”  
于是庞宽又心安理得地在彭磊的怀里睡着了，这回他梦见了彭磊和他一起站在台前演出，彭磊在演出中对他悄悄说着他爱他。庞宽不知道这些梦以后都能实现的。


End file.
